Choices
by princevector
Summary: Throw in some out of control hormones and a "simple" choice and suddenly you get a very interesting day. DangerShipping PWP oneshot.


It had seemed like the most obvious selection, at least to Kotori. She had never been the most sensitive person, and with the uniform skirts (and all her skirts, to be fair) being so short, the other choice seemed like it had too much chance of someone noticing. However, one thing she had forgotten to take into account when choosing was where the control was given.

A day without underwear or a day with a vibrator. The first things that came to her mind were if the skirt flipped up, or if it was a particularly cold day, everyone would notice. At least with the second, she could presumably get used to it and continue on as normal. It worked at first, she strapped it on as high up her thigh as possible, and carefully poked the bullet into her. Slipping on the rest of her uniform, she headed off to school, slightly uncomfortable but otherwise fine.

The first two hours of her day continued as normal, until she passed by _him, _Ryouga, in the hall. With a small smirk, he appeared to fiddle with something in his pocket, then walk away without a word. She had to stifle a loud noise with her hand, realizing that _he_ had the controller, so _he _could mess with her however he wanted. Her hips bucked a little at the sudden vibrations from inside her, giving her some strange looks. Doing her best to keep her composure, she headed off to the next class, biting her lip to suppress any rogue sounds.

Kotori's mind wandered from her work the entire day, going to other, _lewd, _places. She inwardly cursed herself for this, as the deeper she got into her daydreams, the closer she came to showing her current situation. She sighed and tried once again to concentrate on her work, only for her again to be reminded _he _had control over her now, as he flipped the switch to max. She quickly moved both her hands to her mouth, but even that didn't completely hide the sounds of pleasure that came from her, allowing Yuma, who sat beside her, to give a confused look in her direction. Instantly turning red, she just smiled and shrugged, turning back to her screen as she rubbed her legs together.

The further the day went on, the more _desperate_ she became. For _hours_ Kotori was on the verge of finishing, but never quite reaching it, she was near tears at how _good_ she felt. Hearing the bell signalling the end of the school day was like a godsend, she quickly packed up all her things and practically ran for the monorail home. She _needed_ to finish, she didn't _care_ that she was told not to.

It was practically torture, the monorail; so many people around, preventing her from doing what she _needed_ to do. Standing up against the window, she tried concentrating on the city below her and not how much she wanted to touch, rub, play...

Before she even realized, her own hand was touching underneath her skirt, rubbing around the area of the vibration, rubbing the spot that was most sensitive. She almost couldn't believe what she was doing, bringing herself to finish in _public_, on the _monorail_ of all places. With one hand slipping into her underwear and the other covering her mouth, she closed her eyes, not caring who saw.

A hand grabbing her wrist caught her attention, and she nearly screamed in shock until she realized who it was. The one who had made her do this to herself, the one who brought her down so low...

(the fact she had a choice was forgotten, the fact that she had a choice to say _no_ never occurred in the first place)

(she was never brought _down_ low, she was already there)

Ryouga moved both her hands, twisting his fingers around her own on the hand that was covering her mouth originally, and bringing the _naughty_ hand up to her face, placing her fingers in her mouth, and she started sucking, tasting herself without a second thought. With her mouth occupied, he could focus on other areas. He didn't mind who saw, his reputation was low enough already, and hers? Well she broke the rules he gave, she had to be _punished._

Feeling her panties, he found them thoroughly soaked already. Smiling, he pulled them down so he could see what he was doing. He tugged out the vibrator, and put it back in a...different location. Kotori removed her hand and let out a rather loud noise at this, causing Ryouga to use one of his own hands to cover her mouth. Before she could get used to the new sensation, he unzipped his fly, revealing himself. Almost unable to resist, he stuck his hard dick into her now-free hole, finally allowing her tears to free themselves. He used his free hand to wrap around her, clutching one of her breasts and he thrust into her, thrust into her amongst all these people who either somehow didn't notice or didn't show any interest in them. Ryouga leaned in and kissed and nibbled her neck, thrusting harder as her moans became louder, so loud that even his hand couldn't completely muffle them from everyone. Kotori was in tears from the stimulation, her mouth too was almost _aching _for something to be put in it so everything could be complete, instead all she could do was moan and ah, not even seeing the people or scenery anymore, all she knew was her and Ryouga and the vibrations, how _great _everything was.

Ryouga slipped his fingers into Kotori's mouth, and she instantly began sucking on them. While her mouth wasn't as _full_ as she would have liked, it was still better than nothing, and even something as simple as fingers made her climb even further towards her climax, and with a simple bump of the train, she reached it, crying out into her lover's hand as she felt the hot cum rush into her, filling her up even more, and she pressed her hands and forehead into the cool window trying to calm down but she was still twitching and panting at how _sudden _ everything had happened and how _great _it was and...

"Your stop is here, right?" Ryouga asked as he helped pull Kotori together, pulling her panties up and fixing up her skirt. He turned off the vibrator but didn't remove it, letting her decide when to do that. "It's too bad you had to mess up. Now we're going to have to try again tomorrow."


End file.
